Switched Summers
by Fierysun
Summary: What if Alex was the one to come to the institute first while Scott was on the street rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**This is an au where Alex got his powers in about 8th grade I imagine that they are about 4 years apart so in this fic Alex will be about 12 where as Scott would be around 16 also Alex still uses surfer talk(I might get this wrong I don't know much)**

Ch1

A teen was wandering New York by himself. He had redish brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in jeans, a red t-shirt and a yellow jacket

"Ugh I'm starving" he said to himself

"Hey summers" yelled a voice

"Ugh what do you want Jackson, and why do you never call me Scott?" Scott asked the boy now known as Jason

"Because your just a lousy street rat and as for what I want" Jason said grabbing Scott by his collar as his two friends came up behind him

"We're bored so we figured we could entertain ourselves" said one of Jason's goons whose name on his jacket said Mich

'Oh great' Scott groaned internally 'these guys idea of entertainment is trying to beat me up'

As Jason wound up for that first punch Scott closed his eyes and when Jason shook him to make him open them

When Scott's eyes opened a powerful blast shot a Jason and his friends. Scott closed is eyes and the beam stopped

"What are you" "lets get out of here" Jason and mich said at once as the three ran

Scott heard police sirens as he curled up and felt a blindfold on his eyes " what's happening to me " he whispered as the police took him

ABCDEGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*at same time at institute*

"Alex masters!" A shrill yell was herd from kitty a girl with a high ponytail pink shirt and jeans

"Summers I just had it changed back remember" Alex called back he had long blond hair and the Hawaiian surfer getup

"Fine whatever have you like seen my math book" she asked

"Living room" Alex told her and went back to his school work

"Alex" a wheelchair bound bald man called from the doorway of the kitchen

"Ya prof." Alex asked turning away from Jean who was helping him

"Cerebro just detected a new mutant and I would like you, Jean, and Logan to come with me. also Alex he will be rooming with you" professor Xavier told them

"OK when do we leave?" Alex asked trying to get out of his history homework

"As soon as you finish" he responded knowingly

"Well I've only got two questions left so give me five minutes" Alex said not happy he couldn't get out of his homework

"All right we will meet at the x-jet" he told them and left

All right lets get this done and go"Alex said excited to go meet the new mutant


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who favorite and followed my story I forgot to mention that text inside * * is telepaths talking in their minds**

 **Also I have not updating schedule**

 **I'm not going to put a disclaimer on every chapter so this will be the disclaimer for the rest of the story: here it is I don't own x men evolution**

Ch2

*with the x-men*

"so professor you never told us about this new mutant. What are they like" Jean asked while they were on the jet to where the mutant is

"Well Jean" the professor said" his name is Scott and he omits destructive blasts from his eyes when they're open"

"Ohh that's why you brought those sunglasses and visor so he can open them" said Alex smiling

"That's right Alex. We will be there in 20 minutes" said the professor smiling at Alex suspiciously

*what are you up to professor I saw how you looked at Alex* Jean asked

*well Jean remember how Alex thinks he's the only one who survived the plane crash?*he asked

*yaa..?*she commented

*well* the professor told he telepathically *Scott, is Scott Summers Alex's older brother but he doesn't know it yet*

Jean only smiled at that

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQSTUVWXYZ

\SCENE CHANGE TO JAILHOUSE \

Hearing the door open "who's there?" Scott asked

"Hello Scott my name is professor Xavier, the red haired girl behind me trying to hold back the grinning Hawaiian is Jean, and the aforementioned Hawaiian is Alex

"I'm not actually Hawaiian my foster parents are"Alex said from across the room

"do you know what's happening to me?"asked Scott

"yes I do all three of us have gone through the same thing in different ways, keep your eyes closed for a moment "the professor told him as he took off Scott's blindfold and laid the sunglasses on him "all right you can open them now"

Scott gingerly opens his eyes and no blast "you see Scott these sunglasses block your powers from getting through" professor explained "I run an institute for those who have these abilities, and I would like you to join us"

Scott looked at the professor then at Jean, only then did he see Alex "Alex?" He asked in a shocked whisper "Scott!"" Alex!" They both shouted at once jumping into a brotherly embrace "oh man I've had dreams like this " said Alex "me to little brother" said Scott unseen eyes filled with tears of joy "come with us" said Alex to which Scott only nodded

"Well then lets head out shall we" said the professor smiling at the two boys

"Ya lets" Scott said smiling as he was so happy to have his brother back

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQSTUVWXYZ

\back on the jet\

"Scott this is Logan he's one of the instructors at the institute" the professor introduced

"Nice to meet you" Scott said politely to which Logan only grunted

"Don't mind him he's always like that" said Jean into Scott's ear

"Umm not to be rude but what do you guys do" Scott asked

"Well Scott" Jean started "me and the professor are telepaths and I also have telekinesis and Alex shoots the same beams you do only from his hands and Logan-"

Logan brought out his claws to show him "does that he also has metal bones and heightened senses" Jean finished it would be easier to just show you some of the others except Rogue if she touches you skin to skin she sucks up you powers, memory's and knocks you out for a bit"

"And by sucks them up she means she has them also for a while" said Alex seeing the look on Scotts face

"Oh OK...who's that?" Scott's asked

"We'll introduce you to everyone when we get there" Jean told him "we hadn't told anyone that you were Alex brother, heck I didn't know till we were in rout so that's gonna be a big surprise"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this place " Scott said quietly and fell asleep Alex and Jean soon joining him


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh what?" Asked Scott as Jean shook him awake

"We're here" she told him "welcome home Scott" to which he just smiled

"Ready to meet everyone bro?" Asked Alex

When Scott didn't answer Alex looked over at Scott to see him staring at the waterfall where the entrance is

"Wow" was all Scott said

"Ya I know I had the same reaction" said Alex "came on lets start the tour-" Alex was cut off by a startled yelp

"Huh" Alex asked he saw Scott looking up and looked to see what Scott was staring at and said "Kitty what are you doing up there?"

"Wanted to meet the new guy" she said

"By confusing him?" Jean asked the upsidedown girl who's head was sticking out of the ceiling

"Oh hehe sorry" said Kitty

"It's OK" said Scott having no idea what else to say

"My names Kitty and you are..?" Kitty asked holding out her hand after jumping down in front of them

"Scott Summers nice to meet you" said Scott shaking her hand

"Summers?" She asked with a calculating look in her eyes

"Yes..?" Scott said confused

*we didn't tell remember?* Jean asked telepathically

*oh right*he replied

"Wait a second Alex's brother?!" Kitty shouted

"Ahh yes and that was my ear" said Alex glaring

"Sorry Alex. And welcome to the institute Scott" Kitty said smiling

"Thanks" said Scott "so what is it you do?"

"I walk through solid objects" she told him "see ya around I've got to go meet someone in the danger room" she called out running through the door

"Did she say danger room" asked a slightly concerned Scott

"Yes but its actually a training room I'm not sure vhy ve call it zat" said a unknown voice that sounded German

"Who said that" asked a surprised scott

"My name's Kurt" said a boy with blue hair who was on a light "I heard the conversation vit Kitty"

"Kurt turn off the image inducer" said Alex turning to Scott he replied "he really looks like that" pointing at the now blue and furry guy

"I hope you don't mind how I look" Kurt quietly said to Scott

"Dude don't Hassel me about my shades and we'll call it even, deal?" Asked Scott

"Deal" Kurt grinned

"Hey what do you do anyway? And how did you get up there?" Asked Scott bewildered

"Both have the same answer" \bamf\ Kurt said as he disappeared

"Huh?" Said a _very_ confused Scott a second later he was taped (an: pronounced tap ed) on the shoulder and he turned around to see non other than Kurt

"I'm a teleporter" Kurt said with a grin "I gotta go got a date" he said as he left with a bamf

"Let's continue shall we" said Jean with a nervous grin

 **OK enter Kurt and Kitty the date Kurt has is Amanda (I ship Lance and Kitty and Kurt and Amanda) and Kitty was meeting storm in the danger room for extra training due to a prank there will be more appearances in the next chapter**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**to start I'm sooo sorry for not updating but no worries as you can see I'm back so I'll leave the mindless babble for the end of the chapter but for now on with the story**

Ch4

"OK now that you've seen the danger room, hanger and the hidden garage lets go to the lab" said Alex while they were on their way

"OK who'll I meet there" asked Scott

"Beast, we know is there, and he's the same as Kurt, fuzzy and looks odd but he's nice in fact he's the institute doctor" said Jean

"It also depends if forge is here, he's a scientist with machines he was also age suspended in the 70s so his lingo is a bit odd" finished Alex "oh and if someone is hurt"

"Ahh here we are" said Jean **(a/n: while they were talking to Kitty and Kurt the professor went to his office and Logan took Scott's stuff to his room and left)** just before they went in they heard an explosion and someone came crashing through the door

"Forge are you OK?" Asked a large blue creature

"I'm fine Mr. McCoy just plugged in the wrong wires man" forge replied

"OK, I've already got Jamie in here I don't need to have more people unless the new guy shows up on the tour" said Mr. McCoy

"Forge" Alex called to get his attention

"Hmm, oh hey good call their here" forge said with a grin

"Oh, I'm sorry I was so distracted talking to forge I didn't see you" Mr. McCoy said politely

"That's OK, I'm Scott" Scott told them

"The names forge, far out shades man" said forge earning a confused look from Scott

"Sorry I'm from the-" forge

"It's fine Alex explained it a minute ago. So anyway what is it you do? And who's Jamie?" Asked Scott

"Well I do this" said forge holding up his arm which transformed into some kind of machine " and Jamie is the youngest mutant here, with him any kind of kinetic energy that hits or is involved with him causes him to multiply"

"Oh OK, so that means you must be Beast?" Scott asked unsure

"Yes that would be me, you can call me either Beast or Mr McCoy I don't care which, its nice to meet you Scott" Mr McCoy said with a smile

"Alright so this is the science lab?" Asked Scott

"Yes but I had left something in there that I needed in the med lab, that's that door over there" beast said pointing three doors down "no you don't" he said suddenly reaching out and grabbing a kid trying to run upstairs

"No, put me down, let me go" the kid yelled

"That is Jamie" said Alex smirking

"Huh" asked Jamie hearing his name " oh sorry I didn't see you" he said smiling at Scott

"That's OK I'm Scott" Scott told him returning the smile

"OK well..bye" said Jamie running away as Beast had put him down to greet Scott

"Jamie get back here"yelled beast "and now I have to find him again" he said running after Jamie "see you Scott its nice to meet you"

"Wow" was all that Scott could say

"Ya that happens a lot, anyway I need to get back to my sweet project" said forge

"OK see you" Scott said happily

"Well on to the rest of the nut house" said Jean to which Scott nodded

 **enter forge, Jamie and Beast! Sorry for taking so long but please read and review it helps me want to continue**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**omg I'm sooo sorry I don't have a excuse just writers block I don't know how to introduce some characters so in the reviews if you have ideas feel free to post I may end up using some of them**

 **Again so sorry**

"Wow you guys have a secret elevator hidden in the wall?" Scott said surprised

"Ha-ha yeah as well as a complex security system that only forge beast the professor and Logan really understand how woks" said Alex with a grin

"Yes there are several things that are hidden around here but the sublevels are definitely the most fascinating" Jean told him

"Wow that's-" Scott started

"BOBBY!" Two voices yelled angrily

"Coming through" said a sandy haired teen being chased by a girl shooting fireworks and a wolf

"What was that?" Scott asked shocked that he wasn't more shocked

"Sorry, the boy shooting ice was Bobby Drake, the girl shooting fireworks was jubilee, and the wolf was actually one of the girls Rhonee

"Okay... Does that happen often" asked Scott

"everyday" said Alex "lets go to the kitchen FYI unless it has a name on it anything in the kitchen is considered free for the taking"

"Noted" Scott said

 **just a short chapter to say in not abandoning this story**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	6. Chapter 6

X- men evolution

 **OMG I am SO sorry I couldn't add too this because of issues with my device and a crazy amount of writers block**

 **On to the story**

"And here's the kitchen" said alex

"Wow there must be everything in here" said Scott

"Well not everything but quite a bit-oh, Hi storm!" Greeted alex

"Hello alex, Jean, and you must be Scott I'm Ororo Monroe but please call me Ororo or storm is my code name" she replied

"OK nice to meet you what are your powers. also, storm?

"Yes I control the weather hence, storm" she told him

"Ah OK, oh Hi, who are you, I'm scott" Scott asked a goth looking girl who walked in

"Rogue ah was told you already know about mah powers" she said

"Yeah no worries" he said trying to be friendly

"Good" Rogue told Scott as she stalked off

"Don't mind her she's always like that" said Alex "anyway there are only a few others but there not here at the moment you'll meet them as they come"

"OK so what else is there?" Scott asked

"Not much, you and I will be rooming together so I should probably show you where that is" said Alex

"Lead the way" said Scott as he left with Alex leaving Jean and storm in the kitchen

 **Like I said at the top major writers block also Scott may be a bit OOC but remember in this story he is just showing up so he is trying to be friendly**

 **Rogue's accent is kicking my butt**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK if anyone wants to know what ships I have in store I ship jott because in my mind they can't be split up, I'm gonna ship Alex with Laura/X23 anyway I'll leave the rest of the meaningless stuff for the bottom**

 **On with the story**

"OK so this will be our room" Alex told Scott

"Wow its pretty big" said Scott

The room was a lot like the other rooms only slightly bigger and had two full size beds

"Ya I guess if is bigger than some of the others" said Alex

*booooomm* "was that an explosion!" Asked a startled Scott

"Oh ya that was Tabitha she makes mini bombs which means Amara must be here too she shoots lava and turns into molten rock" replied Alex as if it was the most normal thing in the world

Alex then went to open the window and as soon as he opened it a spike shot through narrowly missing Scott

"Oh that's Even Ororo's nephew he produces those things and that" he pointed to a girl after his brother joined him at the window "is Laura she's a clone of Logan but is still different then him they have a father/daughter relationship" he said with a dreamy look

"You like her" said scott smirking

"Uh...well...umm" Alex stuttered getting more flustered by the minute making Scott laugh

"Hey whats all the ruckus" asked a voice

"Tabitha your supposed to knock first" said another

"Oh relax Amara I just wanna meet the new guy" Tabitha said

"Hey Tabby hey Amara" Alex greeted the two girls

"Hey there Alex, Hi I'm Tabitha or Tabby this is Amara and you are...?" Tabitha asked Scott

"Hi I'm Scott Summers" he said to them

"Nice to meet you Scott, Summers so does that mean you and Alex are related?" Asked Amara

" yeah we're brothers" answered Scott

"Cool so what is if you do" asked Tabitha

"You know your the first person to ask me that. I shoot the same blasts Alex does, only from my eyes, hence the shades" Scott answers her smiling

" cool so-"*rrriiinnnggg* she was interrupted by a phone

"Oops hehe sorry" said Amara

"It's OK" Scott said as the girls left

"Ah ha there you are" said the sandy haired boy from before "sorry youut earlier I was kinda busy"

"I noticed Bobby, right?" Asked Scott

"That's me I'm the ice guy" he said

"I was told, if you don't mind my asking why was that girl and dog chasing you?" Scott inquired

"Oh I accidentally froze there clothes...yeah don't ask how, also the dog is also a girl" he said

"Yes _she_ is" a Scottish voice said "I'm Rhonee this is jubilee nice to meet you"

"Likewise to you" Scott said

"Sorry to be so quick but we all have homework to do " said jubliee

"Well.." said Scott

"Yeah you'll get used to it come on let's get you unpacked" said Alex

 **A bit of a longer chapter to make up for how long I was gone. Enter Bobby jubilee, Rhonee, Tabitha, and Amara with mentions of Laura**

 **Read and review constructive criticism appreciated but flames will be given to pyro for his own amusement**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow three days in a row! Eh only fair with me having been gone so long**

 **Anyway on with the story**

"Wow its already 5:30, come-on we better go get some dinner before it all gets eaten" exclaimed Alex " there will be a few more people where you did meet at dinner they weren't here earlier but you want to meet them pretty quick otherwise you might get a little confused"

" why would I get confused" asked Scott

"Well if someone needs to get you for something you might wanna know who they are" Alex explained " but don't worry there's only two more people to meet"

"Umm OK" Scott said cautiously

"Ahh there you boys are" said the professor "so Scott what do you think of the place"

"This place is crazy but at least it's never boring" Scott joked

"Yes that's for sure" the professor laughed "is there anyone you haven't met yet"

"Uhhh yeah...him and him" he said pointing at two boys

"Ahh yes berserker, sunspot, could you come here a moment" the professor called

"What's up" the blond one asked as they came over

"I would like to introduce you to Scott, he just got here this morning and you two are the only ones he hasn't met

"Nice to meet you " said Scott

"Likewise to y'all ahm Ray codename berserker I can control and produce electricity" the blond now known as Ray said

"And I'm Roberto codename sunspot I take energy form the sun and it gives me strength and agility" replied a boy with darker skin

"I get the feeling I should go get food huh" asked Scott

"Yup" answered both the boys in sync

\time skip till after dinner\

"Scott" called the professor

"Yes" Scott asked

"I've already set up enrollment at the same High School Jean and Alex you'll start tomorrow and being the same classes as Jean" he told Scott

"Don't worry I'll help you find your way around and maybe I can introduce you to a few people" said Jean

"Umm yeah OK then" said Scott nervously "here's hoping it goes well"

 **Introduction of Ray and Roberto. What will happen at school. I want to thank reviewer birdgirl for giving me some ideas that you may just see**

 **Constructive criticism appreciated but flames will be given to Bobby for targets**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	9. Chapter 9

X- men evolution

 **I decided to just go right to the next morning just because I wasn't sure what to write for the first night**

 **On with the story**

Scott woke up after the best night of sleep in years he knew he had to get up because of school because Alex's alarm was going off

"Morning" he greeted when he saw his brother awake

"Morning your lucky, you don't start danger room sessions till next week" Alex replied grumpily

"Are they really that bad or are you just not a morning person?" Scott asked/joked

"Ugh both come-on we gotta get ready for school, I hate Mondays" he answers the last part muttered

"Alright" Scott said

\scene change to breakfast \

"Morning Scott Alex Scott I have your schedule and anything else you'll need" said Jean

"Thanks" he said smiling (a/n I know at least one person is saying how does he know everything he would need to be in the same grade as Jean but for story purposes I need him there so lets just pretend he knows)

"Does it take long to get there?" He asked

"Not too long maybe 10 minutes" Jean told him "Well lets get some food before its all gone"

"OK let's" he replied when he saw Alex talking to the girl Laura he pointed out yesterday "so what's with them?"

"well Alex most likely told you Laura's a clone of Logan" at his nod she continued "because of than she is trying to figure out social cues and he's been helping. And frankly I think he likes her"

"Yeah I guessed that too" he smirked

"Scott come'ere a sec" Alex called

"Sure, be right back" he called to Alex/ told Jean

"What's up" he asked his brother

"I realized that you and Laura haven been properly introduced" Alex told him

"Yes I'm Laura what is your name" Laura asked

"I'm Scott nice to meet you" he held out his hand to her and got a strange look from the girl

"Your supposed to shake his hand Laura" Alex told her calmly

"Oh right" she said as she did

"Anyway I better go bug Jean about my schedule" Scott said

As he got a nod in response he went over to Jean

"so when are we leaving for the school?" He asked

"Just a few minutes I'm driving you,kitty and Rogue" she said

"Oh OK" he said in a saddened tone

"Is something wrong" Jean asked

"What, no, no if just didn't seem like Rogue liked me much" he said

Oh don't worry she's like that if she didn't like you she'd be insulting you so I'm sure everything is fine "she assured him

" Jean we're ready" yelled kitty

"Come on let's get going" she said grabbing her stuff

"OK let's go" he said grabbing his stuff and heading to the garage

 **enter Laura and departs some for school what will Scott have happen there?**

 **Constructive criticism appreciated flames will be given to pyro**

 **Signing off F.S.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm gonna leave the meaningless stuff for later**

"Well here we are" said Jean pulling up to the school" come-on Scott we need to go to the office first"

"OK let's go" he responded

"Hey Jean" a voice called

A blond in a varsity football jacket came up to her "who's this guy" he asked

"Oh Hi Duncan, this is Scott he's new" she told Duncan

"Hi nice to meet you" Scott greeted

"Same, play any sports?" He asked

"Not sure never really had the chance to try" Scott told him

"You fast?" He asked

"Umm yes why?" Asked Scott

"We need a new running back you might as well try" he said

"I might" Scott said

"Anyway see ya" said Duncan as he left

"Well he seemed friendly" said Scott as he and Jean walked into the office

"He's always trying to recruit people for the football team" said Jean

"Hi can I help you" asked the secretary

"Umm yes we're here to get Scott's textbooks" Jean said

"Ahh yes Summers, correct? " the secretary asked Scott to which he nodded

"All right here you are have a nice day" she called as they left

"OK well here's you locker mines over there so all be right back" Jean said

"OK" said Scott

"Umph oh sorry" said a voice as they crashed into him

"It's OK I'm Scott and you are...?" He asked her

"I'm Taryn nice to meet you" she said them the Bell rang"gotta go nice meeting you "

"Come on Scott we don't what to be late" said Jean coming up to him

"Right let's go" he said going with her

 **This is just a short chapter to hold you all over until I think of names for some nessary OC's**

 **Enter Taryn and Duncan I know they're both a but OOC but remember they don't know him yet**

 **Please read and review constructive criticism appreciated but flames will be put in pyros flame thrower**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Text in the name: text format it texting**

"Scott Summers?"the math teacher Mrs Ericsson called

"Here"Scott responded to her

"Kurt Wagner" she asked

*"Hier" said Kurt (I'm making him a year ahead in math for story purposes)

"Well class as you know..." as the teacher droned on Scott and Kurt pulled out there phones

Scott: man she is so dull everything is just...so...

Kurt:monotonous?

Scott:yeah that's the one

"Boys are you paying attention?" Asked Mrs Ericsson

"Yes ma'am" they said simultaneously

"Well them what was I talking about" she asked

"You were telling us about geometric sequences and how to solve them"said Kurt quickly

She walked away Kurt having apparently given the right answer but it was clear she was watching them

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*history with Jean*

"Class can anyone tell me what started WWI?" Mr Miller asked "yes Scott"

"Wasn't it the assignation of the Prince of a country?" He asked unsure

"Yes correct archduke Ferdinand good" he told Scott

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*gym with Duncan*

"Let's go let's go" the coach yelled

They were playing flag football and Duncan was finding out Scott really was _fast_

"Summers your doing great keep it up"the coach yelled

"Thanks coach!" Scott yelled back

"Try out for football Summers"Duncan yelled to which Scott only laughed because he had asked that before

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 ***Here in German**

 **Im soooo sorry I haven't been updating I really don't have an excuse except for being so distracted by the movies that have been coming out that I forgot about this for a while**

 **Again sorry**

 **Signing off**

 **F.S.**


End file.
